1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing an electronic package module; in particular, to a method of forming selective encapsulation by using a dam and filling process. Another aspect of the present disclosure relates to an electronic package module manufactured by the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electronic package module includes a circuit board and a plurality of electronic components mounted on the circuit board. The electronic components are for example chip packages, passive components, etc. Additionally, most electronic package modules include molding compounds for encapsulating the electronic components.
However, encapsulation interferes with the operation of and is therefore not appropriate for some electronic components such as optical components (e.g. CMOS image sensors (CIS), charge-coupled devices (CCD), light emitting diodes (LED), etc.) and connectors.